Amateur Heiress
by Emmi82
Summary: Gabriella Montez has just become the sole heir to her father's business. Now all she has to do is not screw up, which would be a lot easier if Troy Bolton wasn't there. Troyella!
1. Official

**Amateur Heiress **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I have been MIA, but it has been a crazy crazy summer. I went on a life-changing trip to Israel, and I am guessing while over there I lost interest in The Elite Life. Sorry! Maybe I will come back to it. Anyway, for a while I was thinking of rewriting Dreams or Desire, because I had come up with, and written all these new ideas. But rewriting it would be a pain, because I like a lot of it, so I decided to use some of those ideas in a completely new plotline. Also unlike that story this one will be rated M for sexual reasons. I hope you like it!**

Jerry Montez was conflicted. His advisors were right. His 50th birthday had just passed, and in a world where anything can happen, he needed to be prepared. He needed to choose a legitimate successor. Of course with his fortune he already had a will, stating his all of his money would go to his wife and daughter. There was no question in that. But his business, in which he had spent over twenty years running and building up, he had no idea who to pass it on to. The original plan was for his wife to take over and then potentially sell it to someone else, for she was not fit for the position as owner and CEO. And while he trusted his wife to make a good decision, he didn't want the business going to some random highest bidder. There was David Evans, his 2nd in command, his best friend, the man who had been through everything with him, but in the end he wasn't a Montez, which meant there was only one person left. Gabriella.

His princess. His baby girl. His biggest weakness. The one who Jerry had yet to admit to himself was a grown woman. Yes, she had already graduated from the University of Texas, and had recently completed her Masters in business from UCLA (which he had been extremely against, and only allowed if she promised to come back to Dallas after she had graduated), but in his eyes she was still the 8-year-old girl who wore pigtail braids with blue and silver ribbons. Which is why, unlike other owners and CEOs, he couldn't just pass his business on to his child. He couldn't handle the thought of his little girl walking into a room of 31 alpha males, who would without a doubt have very little respect for her. Those men wouldn't care who her father was and would most likely resent her for it. And while she was tough, she wasn't that tough, and definitely didn't have the experience.

Jerry sighed and looked to his right, where the most recent picture on his desk sat. It had been taken only a few weeks prior, at his daughter's graduation. It was then when he realized maybe it was time. She was 25. A businesswoman. He then picked up what was without a doubt his favorite picture. He was holding his then 8-year-old daughter, both of them smiling widely, as silver and blue confetti rained down on them. And of course, her hair was braided in two pigtails, one tied with a blue ribbon, the other with a silver one. A wide smile came across his face. He glanced back at the graduation picture. It was true. She had grown up. There was nothing he could to about it.

"Stacy," he called out to his secretary. "Get me Gabriella."

He put the pictures down, and waited for Stacy to inform him that she had reached his daughter.

"She's on line one," Stacy called from the outer office. He immediately picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Dad. What's up?"

"Is there any way you can stop by the office?"

"Right now?"

"If you are free. That would be great."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty."

"Great. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Dad." Just like every other time she said those words, a smile came across his face. Once he heard her hang up the phone, he did as well. He leaned back into his chair and sighed once again. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

* * *

Gabriella was in awe. The building used to seem so big. It had been four years since she had walked through the doors of Valley Ranch. It seemed like yesterday she was running down the long hallways, wanting to play with anyone who would play with her. Then it seemed physically big. Then she began to understand how legendary the building was. Then it was more than physically big. And now, it was just her father's office. She walked right passed the receptionist, who welcomed her, but didn't stop her, leading Gabriella to give her a polite smile, and down to her father's office. As she looked around she realized that the place hadn't changed one bit, and that made her smile.

"Hey Stacy," Gabriella smiled as she walked up to her father's long time secretary's desk.

"Gabriella! I don't know if you are getting more beautiful or just older," Stacy complimented, leading Gabriella to giggle. "Go right in. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Gabriella walked into the large office to see her Dad sitting at his desk.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey honey," he replied, getting up from his chair. He hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek, before leading her over to the couch.

"So what's up?" Jerry took a deep breath, and immediately wished he had prepared for this a little bit more.

"Well to be upfront about it, I am getting older and it is time for me to think about the future of this organization, and who will take over when I am no longer here…" A look of worry and fear came across Gabriella's face.

"Oh my god Dad, are you sick?"

"No sweetie. Of course not," he reassured, and Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "But we live in a crazy world where anything can happen." Gabriella nodded in understanding. "And I have been thinking who the team will go to if something happens, and who will take over when I retire."

"Yeah…"

"You are my only heir, and it would mean a lot to keep this organization in the Montez name. So if I do decide to give the team to you, I don't want you to go into it blind. I want you to have experience. You are going to have to make a commitment," Jerry said seriously and Gabriella nodded, processing his words.

"So you want me to come work here, learn everything, so one day I can take over for you?"

"Only if you want to. I completely understand if you want to start your own business, you are very smart and you don't need my help to be successful. You know I will support you in whatever you decide. Your happiness is what is most important to me." Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her father's words.

"Wow. Well I…"

"I know it is a big decision. You don't have to make it this second." Gabriella nodded and took a moment to look around her father's office. There was so much history there. History that had all occurred under the Montez name, first her grandfather, then her father. A smile came across her face.

"No. I want to do it." Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she saw her father smile that wide. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love this place. This organization. This sport. I always have. And I am a Montez. This is what I am meant to do." Jerry immediately pulled his daughter to a tight embrace.

"I love you so much. You are the best."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Why don't you come in tomorrow and we can talk with Jack about where you will be working and all that stuff."

"Okay. Thanks Dad."

"No. Thank you honey." The two said their goodbyes, before Gabriella left the office with a wide smile.

She was now officially the sole heir to The Dallas Cowboys.

Now all she had to do was not screw up.

**Please Review!**


	2. Troy Bolton

**Amateur Heiress**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews!**

"When you play in Dallas, if you can't handle the attention, then you won't be able to produce on Sundays."

Athletes are quoted a lot. And a lot of time the quotes are bullshit. Excuses, denials, etc. But anyone who played for the Dallas Cowboys will tell you that this quote is 100% accurate. Especially Troy Bolton. After all, he is the one who said it. On the most part he handled the attention well. And he got a lot of it.

Not only was he the gorgeous quarterback of 'America's Team', he did what pretty much every other Dallas quarterback did. Dated blonde models, pageant winners, and country singers. And that only meant more attention.

But at the end of the day Troy was just a football player from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Despite his escapades with half of Dallas' blonde population, it was known that Troy was one of the hardest working QBs in the league. Which is why even before training camp started, he was in the Valley Ranch weight room.

* * *

"Gabriella!" The petite brunette, hurried up to one of her new bosses, Rick, the assistant general manager. He handed her a few pieces of paper. "I need you to go to the weight room. Make sure every item listed on those papers is there and in good condition. If it doesn't look like it is in good condition, make a note of it."

"Okay," Gabriella replied, before immediately making her way to the weight room. Just as she had expected, her father had instructed everyone that would be working with Gabriella to be tough on her. And despite doing grunt jobs, she was learning more and more every day.

So without complaints, she inspected every machine, marking down which ones were missing and which ones were in bad shape. It wasn't until she walked over to the weights, did she realize that she wasn't alone. She instantly knew who it was. Troy Bolton, the gorgeous star quarterback. She quietly made her way over to the weights, knowing she had a job to do, but not wanting to interrupt his workout.

After doing his usual two hundred crunches, Troy stood up and made his way to the rack of weights. It was then when he realized that on the other side, was a brunette that he had definitely never seen before. He instantly looked her up and down. He couldn't see her face, but considering she was clad in short jean shorts and a fitted Cowboys t-shirt, it wasn't hard to tell that she had a hot body.

"Hey." Gabriella's head whipped towards him, and his breath hitched. Yes, he usually liked blondes, but there was no denying the fact that this girl was beautiful. She gave him a small and polite smile.

"Hey."

"I don't think we've met. Troy Bolton." Gabriella stepped towards his outstretched hand and took it in hers.

"Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"You as well." With that, Gabriella turned back to the weights, leading Troy to smirk.

"So, what do you do here?" he asked, grabbing some water.

"Don't exactly have a job title. Just learning the ropes," she replied, not stopping to look at him. Troy just nodded and took another sip of water. As he watched her move down the rack, he got the opportunity to take a closer look at her, leading his eyes to narrow in confusion. There was something familiar about her.

"There is something familiar about you. What's your last name?" Gabriella smirked and looked at him.

"Montez."

Troy choked on his water, leading her to laugh.

"As in Jerry's daughter?" He asked in shock.

"Yep," she replied, while making a few notes on her clipboard.

"YOU are the one in the picture?" Gabriella stopped and rolled her eyes. The picture. She didn't need to ask what picture he was talking about. It was everywhere. In her living room, her parent's room, both of her Dad's offices, and all over the internet. Taken moments after the Cowboys won their first Super Bowl in 25 years, and for the first time under the leadership of her father, it was practically iconic. She couldn't deny the fact that it was cute, but the fact that people still talked about a picture that was taken 17 years ago got a little bit annoying.

"That's me," she replied through clenched teeth, which made him chuckle.

"So what is Jerry Montez's daughter doing inspecting gym equipment?"

"Gotta start at the bottom if I want to make it to the top."

"Weren't you just named like the official heir to the team? You already know you are going to make it to the top." Gabriella rolled her eyes for a second time.

"Only on the condition that I work for the team. And being the heir means I get it when my Dad dies, and hopefully that won't happen for a long time. So unless I want to wait until I'm fifty until I have control of the team, this is what I have to do."

"Ok then. So why haven't we met?" he asked as she went back to her job.

"I've been in LA for the past three years."

"God I hate LA."

"Why?"

"Paparazzi." Gabriella looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I have a feeling if you didn't date girls who already have ten photographers following them around on a daily basis, you wouldn't have to deal with that."

"Touché. So I'll see you around then?" Troy asked, seeing that she was done with the weights.

"Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

"This is…nice." Gabriella whipped around to see her best friend standing at the door of her 'office' with a look of disgust. She immediately rolled her eyes.

"I've been here a month Shar. I'm hardly an intern. What did you expect?"

"I dunno. But not this." Gabriella just chuckled and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off my uniform," she replied, holding up the iconic cheerleading outfit. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She had known Sharpay since she was born, and ever since then Sharpay was destined to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. It was in her blood, considering her mom was a cheerleader herself, and everyone knew that as soon as she was of age, Sharpay would become part of the famed squad as well. Many wondered why her best friend Gabriella didn't want to be a cheerleader, but after one fateful ballet class she knew that there was no shot. So while every Sunday, Sharpay ran around the owner's suite in a children's version of the blue and white uniform, Gabriella sat on her father's lap, in a jersey made specially for her, cheering only when he did. But despite their differences, the two girls were best friends with an unbreakable bond. "And I want to go to dinner. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, meet you outside in 10?"

"Perfect."

There were definitely perks to being Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. No restaurant was going to make the future owner of their beloved team wait. Which is why they were already seated at one of Dallas' most popular restaurants at 7 on a Friday.

"So how has work been?"

"Good. Not much has been going on. Just a lot of prep for training camp," Gabriella responded. "I met Troy today though." To many this would be a big deal, but considering Gabriella and Sharpay had grown up around some of the greatest football players ever, it wasn't a big deal. However, a wide smile came across Sharpay's face.

"He's even hotter in person, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Did y'all talk at all?"

"For a few seconds. He seems nice. Do you know him well?"

"Come on Gabs. You know as a Dallas Cowboy's Cheerleader I am forbidden from having any interaction with the players." Gabriella looked at her best friend like she was crazy. "Okay so maybe Daddy made a deal with Kelli that she can kick me off for any reason but talking to players."

"That's what I thought."

"And yeah. I know him pretty well. He's great. Has hot friends."

"Of course," Gabriella replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Speaking of boys, have you talked to Brady?" Gabriella sighed before bowing her head. Brady Hart. Her ex-boyfriend, who after two years ended things when she decided to move back to Dallas, and although it wasn't an ugly break up, it was safe to say that Gabriella had been hurt.

"He texted me after he heard the news, but that's it."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Gabriella replied confidently, for it was the truth. She missed him, but she was no longer losing sleep or thinking about him 24/7.

"Good. Which is perfect because you get to spend all your time with professional athletes."

"Shar the last person I am going to date is a Dallas Cowboy."

* * *

"Dude that is such bullshit!" Chad Danforth exclaimed, throwing the XBOX controller down, leading his best friend to laugh.

"Maybe if you stop playing as SC, you'd win a game," Troy reasoned, leading Chad to shoot him a glare. Although the two had left their respective universities five years ago, their rivalry lived on. And while USC and the University of Texas weren't traditionally rivals, due to a National Championship Bowl game, in which Texas won in the last minute, the two still taunted one another. Many were surprised that the two had become like brothers, but after having such similar college experiences, it was easy. And with Troy at QB and Chad at Wide Receiver, they were as strong of a pair on the field as they were off.

"Yeah whatever man." Troy just laughed as Chad changed the massive TV from NCAA Football 2010 to Sports Center.

"Hey, have you ever met Gabriella?" Troy questioned, a few minutes into the program.

"Gabriella, who?" Chad asked, looking at his friend, confused.

"Montez."

"Jerry's daughter? The one in the picture?"

"Yeah."

"No. Why?"

"Well she doesn't look like the little girl with braids anymore if you know what I mean."

"You would think the future owner of our team is hot."

"I'm not saying I'm gonna go for her, I'm just saying she's hot."

"Whatever you say man."

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Retreat

**Amateur Heiress**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews and thanks to all the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts. It means so much. This chapter is a little short and I am sorry about that. This isn't a filler chapter, I hate those. It is more of an introduction to the next part of the story. I have most of the next chapter written, but I felt that if I added it to this chapter it would just be too much and weird. So despite the length I still hope you like it! **

"Mom this is completely hopeless!" Gabriella exclaimed from the dressing room, after taking off the fifth dress she had tried on that day. Maria rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatics. "Every dress either makes me look like a slut or 50."

"Just keep trying sweetheart. You will find one." The coming weekend was one that Gabriella had been dreading for weeks. The Dallas Cowboys Annual Preseason Retreat. The team invited advertisers and donors to Dallas' number one resort, trying to win them over with a golf tournament, spa treatments for their wives, and dinners with the team's best players. Yes, she used to love it, but that was because she and Sharpay would spend all day indulging in spa treatments and then flirt (and sometimes hook up) with hot hotel guests at night. But this time around, it meant schmoozing with people that she would need on her side when the team would be hers.

"We are pulling a few more things," the manager of the high end store informed Maria, not wanting to upset two of the most powerful women in Dallas.

"Thank you Rebecca," she replied sincerely. Just then, another saleswoman walked out with a dress in hand. As soon as Maria laid eyes on it, she gasped.

"We just got it in this morning."

"Gabriella, you are going to love it. It's perfect." Gabriella walked out of the dressing room, in a plain black floor length gown, and gasped just like her mother had.

* * *

"So is this weekend going to be as lame as it sounds?" Zeke Baylor asked, as got into backseat of Troy's Range Rover. Unlike Troy and Chad, it was the first time Zeke would be partaking in the extravagant weekend. He had been a rookie the year before, but had made a massive name for himself as the Cowboy's tight end, and had ended up with the Rookie of the Year award.

"Yep," Chad replied, climbing into the front seat.

"It's not that bad," Troy reasoned, starting the car.

"That's because last year you were on Team Nike for the tournament. I was on Team Citigroup. What the fuck do I know about banking?" Troy and Zeke couldn't help but laugh at their friend's expense. "I can't believe this is how we are spending our last weekend before the three weeks of hell begin."

"Could you be more dramatic dude?"

"Shut up. You know it won't suck as much for you. Your girl will be there."

"What?" Zeke asked confused, as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Troy has a thing for Gabriella Montez."

"Just because I said she was hot doesn't mean I have a thing for her," Troy defended, leading Chad to raise his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I am all for it."

"You are out of your fucking mind."

"I know."

About an hour later, Troy pulled up to the resort to see town cars, limousines, and multiple $80,000 plus cars. As soon as Troy put the car in park, multiple valet guys surrounded the car.

"Welcome to the Saddleback Resort Mr. Bolton," one of the valet's greeted, after opening his door.

"Thank you," Troy replied politely, before making his way into the hotel. As soon as he walked a few feet into the hotel, he was met with the owner of his team.

"Welcome Troy. Thanks for coming," Jerry greeted, while shaking Troy's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me sir."

"Of course." Just then, Gabriella appeared at her father's side. As soon as Troy laid eyes on her, he couldn't help but smile. Dressed in a wife beater with the iconic Dallas blue star in the middle of her chest and navy blue high waisted skirt, that showed off her curves, he couldn't deny the fact that she looked even hotter than she did when they first met. "Have you met my daughter Gabriella?"

"Briefly," Troy smiled. "It's nice see you."

"You as well." She then took one of the folders she was holding and handed it to him. "Here is your room key, itinerary, and everything else you need to know for the weekend."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," Gabriella replied with a smile that matched his. She couldn't help but be captivated by his blue eyes, which were being brought out by the navy blue polo he was wearing.

"Please don't tell me I am on team Citigroup again." The two broke their gaze to see Chad approach, after sharing a few words with Jerry. Gabriella giggled, catching the attention of Troy once again.

"You are on team Miller Lite," Gabriella replied, after glancing at his folder. Chad's eyes lit up.

"Beer! My third love!"

"Third?" Troy asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What are one and two?"

"Football and women."

"Ahh, of course," Troy replied as Gabriella giggled once again, leading Troy to smile.

"Well here you go," she said, handing Chad his folder. "Have a good weekend boys."

"You too," Troy replied, before she walked back over to her father. Chad glanced over at Troy to see that he was following the gorgeous brunette with his eyes.

"Dude you are so screwed."

"Shut up."


	4. Never Forget

**Amateur Heiress**

Chad Danforth was loud, crazy, and knew how to have a good time. Everybody knew that. He could do amazing impressions of his friends and teammates, and knew how to press all of their buttons. Why was he so good at this? Because he watched. He was one of the most observant people out there. It was something that people didn't expect from someone who was so extraverted, but it was true. And that is exactly what he had been doing the entire night. Observing his best friend. He had just chuckled to himself when he saw the 'kill me now' expression on Troy's face, due to the fact that the 60 something year old guy sitting next to him was talking his ear off. But as soon as he was about to turn back to the equally boring guy sitting next to him, he saw his best friend's eyes light up. His eyes narrowed in confusion, until he followed his teammate's gaze. As soon as he laid eyes on the gorgeous brunette who had just walked through the door, he smirked. He understood why Troy was staring, after all Gabriella looked gorgeous in the floor length, navy blue sequined, halter gown, but it was still very amusing. And as the black tie annual dinner continued on, Chad began to have a lot more fun than he expected. After all Troy's 'discreet' stares, and the multiple shared smiles, were quite funny to watch. But annoying at the same time. Which is why as Gabriella headed for the door, Chad headed for Troy.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Troy turned to his best friend with confusion written all over his face. "You've been staring at her all night! Follow her!"

"No I haven't!" An 'are you serious' look immediately came across Chad's face, leading Troy to realize that he had been caught. "Okay maybe I have, but what am I supposed to do? Ask to walk her to her room? That would be so weird!"

"Why is it that you can get any girl into bed, but you have no idea what the fuck to do when you find a girl that you like?"

"I don't know. So help me!"

"Pretend you didn't see her walk out. That you are going back to your room too."

"Thanks dude," Troy replied, before immediately making his way out of the ballroom.

Gabriella could not remember the last time she was so happy to leave a party. It wasn't as if she was tired or didn't feel well, but if she had to talk business for five more minutes she would have shot herself. After all it was Texas. Someone in the room had to be carrying a gun.

"Hey." Gabriella whipped around to see that her father's quarterback had also left the party as soon as he could.

"Hi."

"So…umm…you wanted to get out of there too?"

"Yeah," she replied with a small blush.

"Are you in the west tower too?" He asked, seeing that she was walking in the direction of the tower in which he was residing as well. She just nodded, before they continued to walk to their rooms. An awkward silence lingered between them, until Troy managed to buck up the confidence to start another conversation.

"So, are you having fun?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't have a lot in common with old fat businessmen," she explained, leading Troy to laugh. "I guess it's just different too. It used to consist of me and Sharpay running around doing whatever we wanted all day."

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Troy stopped and looked at her like she was insane.

"She's your best friend?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"That girl is out of her mind!"

"I know, but she is a great friend," Gabriella replied sincerely as they continued to walk.

"I saw her pour a drink on a girl a few weeks ago."

"That's Sharpay for you." Troy just laughed, before the two fell into a silence that was not awkward like the last one, but relatively comfortable. Troy looked down at Gabriella and once again realized how truly breathtaking she was. Feeling his eyes on her, Gabriella turned to him leading him to look away, and clear his throat, clearly embarrassed. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, finding his actions quite sweet.

"So what were you doing in California?" Troy asked, to cover his embarassement.

"I went to business school at UCLA."

"Wow. Where did you go for undergrad?"

"UT," she replied with a slight smile and his jaw hit the floor.

"No way!"

"Yeah," she laughed.

"How come we've never met before?"

"The school has 40,000 people," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"True."

"And I stayed away from the football scene," she admitted, leading him to look at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean I went to games, but considering most of the kids in that scene were die hard Cowboys fans, it just would have been…"

"Yeah, I get it. It's hard to know who your real friends…" Troy replied, but stopped when Gabriella stopped at a door.

"Sorry this is me."

"Oh…umm…okay." They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella could not believe the words had come out of her mouth. It was so unlike her, but she couldn't take them back. "You know…without being too presumptuous." Troy couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little bit.

"Yeah. I'd love to." Gabriella just smiled, before opening the door to her room. He followed her in, to see a massive suite.

"Damn. They're sucking up to you already." She just giggled and blushed before making her way over to the mini bar.

"Do you want a beer or something?" she asked.

"Yeah. That would be great." She pulled out two, and handed one to him. "So I have a question."

"What's that?" she asked as they sat down on the couch in the sitting area of her suite.

"You stayed away from the football scene at UT. You went all the way to LA to go to business school. Why come back and work for the Cowboys?" Gabriella sighed. It was a question she had asked herself over and over again, considering there was a time where all she wanted was to get away from Dallas.

"I guess it was just time. I think I went to grad school just so I could have more time to figure out what I wanted. But even after two years in LA, I had no idea. So I came back home. Then my Dad came to me and I realized that I love this team. That even though I was in Austin and LA, my closet was still filled with Cowboys apparel, and I never missed a game. It just seemed like the right thing to do," she answered honestly, making Troy smile.

"Well as long as you're happy."

"I am. So what about you? You like being away from home?"

"I don't necessarily like it, but I don't mind it. Albuquerque is pretty close, so I get to see my family a lot. I probably wouldn't be as okay with it if I was in New York or something."

"So they come to a lot of games?"

"Yeah. Almost every home game and if we are playing at Denver or Arizona they will usually come. It was pretty much the same at UT too."

"That must be nice."

"It is. It's great to have people there who won't be mad at you if you have a bad game." Despite his honest and sincerity, Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What?"

"When was the last time you had a bad game?"

"I've had more than a few. Remember Texas Tech?" Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to the game where Troy threw an interception that led their rival school to win the game.

"How could I forget? The entire school was like depressed for a week."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I skipped every class that week."

"Well I'm pretty sure you redeemed yourself."

"Yeah," he smiled, knowing she was talking about his National Championship and MVP win. "So…" He stopped when she groaned. Her hands were behind her neck, playing with the knot that held the dress up.

"Sorry, this dress is really uncomfortable."

"You can take it off if you want." Gabriella's eyebrows shot to her hairline, leading Troy to realize what he had just said. "Oh…sorry…I meant…you can change…or I could go." Gabriella just laughed at his red face and stuttered save.

"I'm gonna change. I'll be right back." Troy just nodded as she left the room. He loosed his tie, as a wide smile graced his face. She was so easy to talk to, it surprised him. She was so different. Good different. Now all he had to do was make a move. Problem was, he had no idea how. He racked is brain, thinking of all the ways he knew how to get girls, things that worked in the past, but none of them seemed right for the situation. His thoughts were interrupted when Gabriella walked out in a pair of blue cotton shorts and a camisole, similar to the one she had been wearing when they first met.

"So!" she exclaimed, before hopping on top of the suite's bar, and swinging her legs back and forth. "You gonna win us a Super Bowl ring this year?" Troy smiled at her flirty tone, but played it off by rolling his eyes. Wanting to extend the flirting he got up and walked over to her.

"How about we don't talk about football." She raised her eyebrows as he replied in a husky tone, and stood between her legs.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"How about…" he started, as he placed his hands on either side of her waist, closing the distance between them. "How you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Chills ran down Gabriella's spine as she felt his breath on her neck, but she wasn't going to give in that easy. Therefore she gave him a teasing smile.

"Last time I checked I wasn't blonde with blue eyes."

"Maybe that's one of the reasons I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night. Because you're different."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, prove it." He leaned in, leaving them only centimeters apart.

"Do you want me to tell you, or can I show you?"

"Show me." Troy didn't wait one second to capture her lips with his. It took half the amount of time for Gabriella to kiss back. As the kiss heated up, each of them battling for dominance, Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist, leading his to wrap his arms around hers. Not breaking the kiss that was getting each of them so heated, Troy lifted Gabriella off the bar, and began to walk her towards the bedroom. But before he could even make it to the room, he slammed her against the wall making her gasp in not only pain, but pleasure as well. Using the wall as leverage, the two let go of each other, and for the first time disconnected their lips. It was only moments before Troy was pulling Gabriella's shirt over her head, as she unbuttoned his shirt so quickly, the buttons almost ripped off. As soon as their shirts were chucked away, Gabriella was the one who joined their lips together. Troy continued his journey to the bedroom, all while fumbling to undo the clasp of her bra. The moment he was successful, he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. He didn't know what to do. Fall back on it or remove the pesky piece of lingerie. He chose the bed first, and as soon as he was fully lying down on the bed, he softly moved the straps of her bra down her arms.

Neither of them had felt like this before. They were burning at the core, and they weren't even close to their peak yet. The chemistry between them had become undeniable. There was a mutual desire, a desire that let them know that it was definitely going to be a night that they would never forget.

**Please Review! So yay they got together! I know this story is rated M, so I am sorry that there aren't really that many lemons in this chapter, but I wanted to save it. I wanted this chapter to be more about their conversation, and the beginning of their relationship. I know there isn't much description about how Gabriella was feeling through all of this, but don't worry you will find out in the next chapter, and chapters to come. I hope you liked it! **


	5. No Turning Back

**Amateur Heiress**

**A/N: Hey everyone. First off, I want to say thanks for all the great reviews. Second, I have posted two links on my profile. One is a picture of the dress Gabriella wore to the party. The second is a link to the Dallas Cowboys women's merchandise website. It will be a little too much to post an individual link for every single Cowboys related thing Gabriella wears, so I figured I would just post the entire site, and if you want to check it out you can. Every Cowboys thing she does wear is from that site though. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! **

Gabriella had no idea what had come over her. Yes, when she initially woke up in the arms of a warm body, she had snuggled into it, but the moment she realized who it was and what had happened the night before, she popped up in shock. She couldn't believe it. She was not this girl. She never jumped right into bed with a guy. She had only had two one-night stands in her life, and both times she was wasted out of her mind.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed to herself. She knew she was at fault, she knew she was flirting when hopped up on that damn counter, but she just couldn't help herself. He was just that charming. And hot. And sweet. And sexy. And surprisingly it wasn't the events that occurred on the counter, or right after that scared her. It was the next three rounds in which he had worshiped every inch of her body, making her feel something that she couldn't even begin to describe. And even though he made her feel so good, it didn't change the fact that what she had done was wrong on so many levels.

Unknown to Gabriella, Troy had woken the second she popped up, but didn't make it aware until she cursed to herself, which made him chuckle. And as soon as the sound came out of his mouth, a glare was thrown at him.

"This isn't funny! We…oh my god…I can't believe…I'm such a slut…I…" Troy couldn't help but smile at her panic. But having completely different feelings about the situation, he then placed his arm around her waist and pulled her back down to the bed, before moving over to her, so half of his body was on top of hers.

"Take a deep breath babe," he said in a soothing tone, while running his hand through her hair, which frankly surprised her. "First off you are not a slut, and you are in no way like any other girl I've been with. And second, last night was amazing. You can't deny that."

"Okay. Yeah, it was amazing but it doesn't change the fact that…" Before Gabriella could finish her argument she was cut off by an earth-shattering kiss that literally left her breathless.

"I know. Trust me I know. But I also know that I haven't had a night like last in a really long time. Now we aren't going to have a day off like this until like January. This is our last chance to have a stress free Sunday. We need to make the best of it, and I know if we spend it together, we will." In awe of his words and kiss, Gabriella just nodded, making him smile.

He then bent down and captured her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. After briefly pulling away, he began to press kisses that were equally as soft down her neck, leading her to moan in pleasure. As the sheet traveled down her body, exposing herself, and allowing him to place butterfly kisses down her chest, she finally was able to admit it to herself. She hadn't experienced a night like the previous in a long time either, and the crazy part was she knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Continuing the trend of surprising her, instead of traveling south with his kisses, Troy stopped when he reached her stomach, before moving up and pressing a quick peck on her lips.

"So I'm thinking we order some room service, have breakfast in bed, maybe watch a movie…"

"I'm up for all of that. But just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"No football talk." Troy laughed before pressing another light kiss her to lips.

"Promise."

* * *

Gabriella couldn't believe it. There she was, lying in bed, watching the second movie in a row, half naked, in the arms of Troy Bolton, and she didn't care. She didn't care that her father was his boss, or how unprofessional her actions were. All she knew was that she didn't want to move. However, for a moment it was required, when Troy's cell phone rang. He briefly unwrapped his arms from around her, and reached over to the bedside table where his phone was.

"Sorry, it's my mom," he said after looking at the caller ID. "Do you mind if I take it?"

"No, of course not."

"Thanks." He immediately pressed answer, before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey mama…nothing, just relaxing…how's everything going at home?...Really? That's awesome. Tell him I will call him tomorrow…Okay...love you too." Troy hung up the phone, with a wide smile on his face.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked, wondering what had made him smile so big.

"My little bro started flag football this week."

"Aww, how old is he?" Gabriella cooed.

"Four."

"Wow. That's a big age difference."

"Yeah, with me in Dallas, and my sister being that age where the last people you want to be with is your family, they wanted another kid. But considering my mom has passed the age where you can get pregnant, they decided to adopt. And they really liked the idea of giving a child that didn't have one a home. I remember Hailey and I fought for so long on whether they should get a boy or a girl. I had always wanted a little brother, she always wanted a little sister."

"And you came out on top."

"Yeah…well my parents were so sick of it, that they didn't let us come to the orphanage. And when they saw Mikey they just connected. He was only a few weeks old, so it was perfect. Anyway, he is the best. He kinda brings out my inner child. I was just like him as a kid. I know a lot of boys idolize me, and it is great and all, but nothing compares to the feeling of someone you love really looking up to you." By the time he was finished, Gabriella had a massive smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just really sweet." Troy smiled back, before giving her a quick kiss.

"I have my moments."

"Yes, you definitely do. So are you like this with every girl or am I…"

"Like what?"

"So caring and tender."

"Every girl I am serious about, yes."

"You are serious about me?" Gabriella asked with a wide smile, and a blush on her cheeks.

"How could I not be? You are amazing. You are so easy to talk to, smart, when you smile you light up the room, and you are stunningly beautiful. I'd be crazy if I wasn't." Trying to restrain herself from squealing in happiness, for she had found one of the most amazing guys ever, she just straddled his waist, and pressed her lips to his. It was in that moment that she realized there was no turning back, she was already in too deep.

**Please Review!**


	6. Promise

**Amateur Heiress**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry about the late update, but this was one of the only chapters where I didn't have anything written yet, so I didn't really know where to start. Anyway, I hope you like it, and thanks for all the amazing reviews you have sent so far. **

"YOU WHAT?" Sharpay Evans had always been loud, so her exclamation didn't surprise Gabriella. The she knew the second she told Sharpay she slept with Troy, something of this sort would come out of her mouth.

"I know. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Was it a one time thing and then you guys passed out, or did it happen multiple times, cause there is a huge difference."

"Ummm…just once." Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Gabriella, leading Gabriella to sigh. Of course she knew she was lying. "We kind of spent the day together."

"You spent 24 hours in bed with Troy Bolton?"

"Well I don't know if it was exactly…"

"Gabriella Montez! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I know! It's insane! I don't know what I was thinking, but I just…he was so…" Sharpay smiled at the sight of her best friend melting as she thought about the gorgeous quarterback.

"Amazing?"

"Yes. I mean, I've never had sex like that. He like worshipped me. I mean the first time was more heated and rushed, but after that…it wasn't like we were just fucking. It was like we were…"

"Making love?" Sharpay finished with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I guess so. And it was more than sex too. Like when we watched a movie he held me in his arms and ran his fingers up and down my arm. When we ate I sat in between his legs and he practically fed me..."

"Jesus Christ, it's been one day and you are already in love."

"I'm not in love!"

"Yeah, and I'm not a crazy bitch. Anyway, how did you guys leave it?"

"He asked for my number and if I would go over to his place for dinner."

"His place?" Sharpay asked suspiciously.

"Well it isn't like we can exactly go out in public."

"And you are okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean people are probably gonna make a big deal about it, and I don't want that to happen and then have it not work out. If it gets serious, then we will tell people."

"And I'm assuming your Dad is one of these people?" Gabriella's face fell at the question.

"I hate going behind his back but…"

"It's okay babe. So more importantly, what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Sharpay rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Of course you haven't," she mumbled before making her way to Gabriella's room and closet.

* * *

Troy was nervous. It had been a while since he had cooked dinner for a girl. Yes, he was a pretty good cook, and thankfully Sharpay had informed him that Gabriella liked simple foods. So it was easy to say that Troy was happy when Sharpay said Gabriella would love spaghetti bolognaise. Therefore, it wasn't the food he was nervous about. He was nervous he wasn't going to impress her. He was nervous that if the date didn't go perfectly, she wouldn't think he was worth risking her relationship with her dad and credibility in the business.

So when the doorbell finally rang, he had to take multiple deep breaths to prevent a panic attack. He pulled himself together before opening the door. As soon as he saw Gabriella, dressed in a jean skirt and tank top, that was bejeweled right below the tiny bit of cleavage she was showing, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," he greeted. Before he could stop himself or she could reply, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," she replied, blushing from the kiss.

"Come on in." She just nodded as she stepped into the house. "Dinner is almost ready." Her eyebrows shot to the roof.

"You're cooking," she asked in shock. He gasped in fake offense. "Yes. What were you expecting, take out?"

"Yes. Or a professional chef." He rolled is eyes after she mentioned the pro athlete stereotype.

"Are you kidding? My mother would kill me if she found out if I was ordering in every night, or paying someone to cook me dinner every night," he responded as the entered the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the mention of his mother. However, her thoughts were cut off when she noticed the food.

"Wow, smells good."

"Don't sound too surprised," he shot back as he went over to his meat sauce.

"Don't be so confident. I haven't tried it yet. So what are we having?" He turned to her, excited to see her reaction.

"Spaghetti bolognaise." The reaction was just as he had hoped it would be. A combination of surprise and happiness.

"How…how did you…"

"Sharpay told me," he replied, cutting off her stuttering. It was at that moment that she once again felt something she had never felt before. No guy had ever taken the time to ask her best friend what she would like together. Then again, no guy had ever cooked dinner for her. A wide smile came across her face.

"That's really sweet."

"I have my moments." She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He looked down at her with a smile that matched his. Without hesitation, Troy leaned down and Gabriella reached up, before capturing each other's lips in a soft chaste kiss.

* * *

Everything had gone perfectly. Gabriella loved meal, they had laughed throughout the entire dinner, and they surprisingly found a lot to talk about, considering football wasn't mentioned once. Which was good, because while chatting on his couch, the second Gabriella asked if he was excited for training camp, his face fell. She immediately knew what he was thinking about.

"Troy…"

"I know you want to keep things on the down low, and I understand that, but training camp…I mean we will be living in the same building. It won't be as easy to do that, as it will be during the regular season. I mean that is if you want to be with me." Gabriella could help but smile at the last sentence, knowing he had added it on in nervousness.

"Of course I want to be with you." Troy smiled, before reaching over and taking her hand in his. "But, I mean you are going to be practicing and be in meetings all day, right. I'm sure you will be pretty exhausted. And don't you have a roommate?"

"Babe," he chuckled. "I'm not a rookie. They aren't gonna make me share a room."

"Oh," she replied, looking down and blushing. "But I still want you to get a good nights sleep." He immediately pulled her into his arms.

"You know what will give me an amazing nights sleep?" She shook her head as she snuggled into his chest.

"If I have you in my arms."

"Okay," she smiled. "But…"

"What?"

"I am going to kill you if one of the team members see me doing the walk of shame."

"Hun it is training camp. I promise you we will be up and working out earlier than you have ever woken up in your entire life. You have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The promise was quickly sealed with a soft kiss. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have my girl at training camp."

"My girl?" she asked in shock. He smiled and hugged her as tight as possible.

"Yeah. My girl."

**Please review! So I wanted to explain a little bit about training camp. I was going to do it at the beginning of the next chapter but I figured it would make more sense here. Every football team travels somewhere for three weeks before the season starts. The Cowboys travel all the way to Oxnard, California, which is about an hour north of LA. They usually stay in a dorm like environment. It is really hardcore and tedious; they practice and have meetings all day. You will definitely learn more about it in the next couple chapters. **


	7. New and Old

**Amateur Heiress**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! The response to this story is so much greater than what I originally expected which means so much!**

Everyone knew Troy could throw a football. That he could prevent himself from being sacked better than anyone else. But there was a hidden talent that only his teammates and a few others knew about.

He could sneak into a room better than anyone.

While it sounds like a weird talent to have, it wasn't at Valley Ranch. It was a prank that Troy learned on the team's first road trip, for a veteran played it on him. Just before the door to your teammate's room closes, you slip in to the room, and immediately hide in the bathroom. Obviously if you time it wrong or are too loud, you will get caught, but if you have the skill of Troy Bolton, you can do some serious damage. Whether it is scaring the guy or just confusing him by knocking on the door once he leaves, you will most likely end up laughing very hard if it is done right.

But when Troy slipped into the office of his new, well he didn't know what to call her, he did not plan on scaring or confusing her at all. After locking the door, which made a noise, leading him to realize that she knew he was in the room, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Wanting to tease him, she didn't move.

"Hey beautiful." At the sound of his husky voice in her ear, Gabriella couldn't help but lean back into Troy's chest.

"Hey," she replied, looking up at him with a wide smile.

"I missed you last night." It was Day 2 of training camp, and everyone was already hard at work. In the week prior, Gabriella and Troy had spent every night together, due to the fact that Gabriella was busy preparing for training camp during the day. They had yet to have sex again, which they were both perfectly content with. Both of them were happy to spend their time together cuddling while watching movies and talking about everything and nothing.

"Missed me? Or missed having a girl in your bed?" she teased.

"Ouch." Gabriella giggled as he winced. "Come by after bed checks tonight?"

"Okay. What room?"

* * *

Gabriella tiptoed down the hallway until she reached room number 15. She lightly tapped on the door with her fingertips, and before she knew it the door opened and she was being pulled into the room. While doing so, Troy had to cover her mouth with his hand so his teammates didn't hear her squeal.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the chest.

"Does that mean I am going to get punished?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams."

"You know it babe." After rolling her eyes, she took his hand and led him towards the bed.

"Speaking of dreams. You need to get to sleep and so do I."

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned, as they both climbed into the bed. "Can I at least get a kiss goodnight? I haven't even had one yet." Gabriella giggled before giving him a peck on the lips. He immediately took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Gabi…"

"Hmm?" she asked snuggling deeper into him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella turned around so fast, Troy couldn't help by laugh.

"Really?" she asked, a smile gracing her face.

"Really. I know it isn't the most romantic of situations but…"

"It's perfect. And yes, of course," she replied. Their lips immediately met in a soft, chaste kiss, in which they both quickly deepened. So much for sleep.

* * *

"Hey dude, what's up?" Troy asked as Chad walked into his room and flopped down on his bed.

"Nothin. Pretty bore..." Chad abruptly stopped, leading Troy to look at him with confusion. Chad turned around, and smelled the pillow his head was laying on.

"What the fuck are you..."

"Why does your pillow smell like...vanilla?" Troy froze. So entranced by Gabriella's smell, he didn't realize that the fact that the perfume had lingered, could potentially be a problem.

"Umm..."

"No way!" Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course Chad figured it out. "How could you not tell me?"

"We're taking it slow," he replied hesitantly.

"Slow? Dude. She was in your bed last night. And even if you were, that's a bullshit reason not to tell your best friend." Troy hated it when Chad was right.

"I know, I'm sorry dude, it's just, it's not the most ideal situation, you know?"

"Yeah I get it man. So I'm assuming since the retreat?"

"Yeah. She's amazing. I asked her to be my girlfriend last night."

"What? You said you were taking it slow!"

"I lied."

"No kidding. You know if you fuck this up you are gonna be in deep shit." Troy sighed at the mention of the thing that had been bothering him since Gabriella's lips hit his.

"You think he'll trade me?"

"If you do something really stupid, probably."

"Thanks for the confidence man."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed into her cell as she made her way towards the practice field.

"_What's got you so happy?" Sharpay asked confused._

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"Guess."

"_No way."_

"Yes!"

"_He asked you?" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly. _

"Yep!"

"_How? When? Tell me everything!"_

"Well I snuck into his bedroom…" Knowing that everyone was either on the field or in the office, she wasn't worried about telling Sharpay about the previous night's events.

"_Oooo scandalous. Then what happened?"_

"We were just lying in bed and he asked me. It was just really sweet, not over the top or anything. The fact that it was totally sudden made it that much better."

"_Did you fuck after?" _

"Sharpay!"

"_That's a yes. I can't believe you are dating Troy Bolton."_

"I know! I mean I've never even considered dating a football player before."

"I know, you usually like the guys that work off the field." Gabriella froze at the sound of the familiar voice. She slowly turned around to see an attractive guy in his early 30s, wearing a Cowboys t-shirt.

"_Gabi! Are you there?" _

Without answering Gabriella hung up the phone. Her ex-boyfriend smirked at her demeanor of complete and utter shock.

"J…Josh, what…what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new Assistant Offensive Coordinator."

**Please Review! So I know in previous chapters I had said she had an ex-boyfriend named Blake. Just wanted to say that this is a totally different guy, I didn't just randomly switch names. **


	8. Inappropriate Relationship

**Amateur Heiress**

**A/N: In honor of Thanksgiving, and the Cowboy's famed Thanksgiving game, I decided to update earlier than expected. I hope you like it! Happy Thanksgiving!**

After four years, Troy knew what to expect at training camp. Intense practices, long meetings, too much team bonding, etc. But one thing he definitely didn't expect was to walk into his room and see his girlfriend curled up on his bed, sobbing. After the shock wore off, he hurried over to his bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She just shook her head and cried even harder into his chest. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"He's…he's here." She finally choked out.

"Who? Who is he?"

"Josh."

"Josh? Our new AOC? Who…" The realization the Gabriella had been expecting finally came over Troy, leading her to tense. "Who worked at UT." Gabriella just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know the last thing you want to hear is something about me and another guy, but I just…I just need my boyfriend."

"No it's okay baby. Just tell me. What happened?"

"I was a sophomore when he was hired. We met at Horns Café. I was a naïve 19 year-old, and he was 26. He swept me off my feet. We started dating, and it was perfect. He was sweet, charming, everything a girl could wish for. Then after about 3 months, everything changed. He…he just got mean. He was always yelling at me, he got really possessive."

"He didn't…didn't hit…"

"No, it never got that bad."

"So what happened?"

"Well," she started, after taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears. "I was so sick of it I decided to break up with him. I invited him over to my apartment, and when he arrived he was drunk. When I told him it was over…I've never seen someone so angry before. He…he threw me against a wall, called me a slut…"

"Baby…"

"Just let me finish." Troy nodded, while stroking her arm lightly in support. "Anyway, it turns out he had driven to my place, and on his way home he drove his car into a pole. He was arrested for a DUI. The athletic program was gonna let it slide, so when I found out I went to Director Hargin. I told him what happened, and if he didn't do anything I was going to go to the Dean. Obviously he didn't want that so he fired him."

"You blackmailed the UT athletic director?" Troy asked in shock, and she nodded. "And you did all of it by yourself?"

"I mean Shar knew, but it's not like I could tell my parents. So yeah, pretty much. And now… " Not able to control herself, Gabriella broke down into tears again. "I'm gonna have to see him everyday. I can't tell my Dad to fire him, because he will be so disappointed that I was in a relationship like that, and then he will be even more mad when he finds out I'm with you." Troy sighed, knowing she was right. He needed to do something. He couldn't let this guy be around his girlfriend. He didn't even know if he could be around him. So as Gabriella cried into his chest he thought about what he could do, which is when he realized that they wouldn't be able to do anything without telling someone.

"Baby, look at me," he said softly, leading her to look up at him. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"I remember you told me that when you felt like you couldn't tell your Dad something, you went to David."

* * *

David Evans was a calm man. He sat and he listened. He rarely lost his cool. A trait that many people wished he had passed onto his daughter. But that is a different story. His ability to stay calm and collected was probably the biggest reason as to why he was so good at his job. Despite the fact that Gabriella knew this as much as anyone, when she walked into her godfather's office, she felt as if she had never been so nervous in her entire life.

"Gabsy!" David exclaimed as soon as she walked into his office. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Uncle David, umm are you busy?" she asked nervously, leading his eyes to narrow in confusion.

"Never too busy for you. Is everything okay?" Tears coming to her eyes, she shook her head. He immediately got up from his desk and rushed over to her. "What's wrong sweetie? You know you can tell me anything." She nodded as he led her over to the couch.

"It's about Josh. Our new AOC."

* * *

Troy couldn't handle it. He couldn't be in a room with a guy who had mentally and physically hurt his girl. All he wanted to do was leap across the table and kill him. He tried to focus on the plays in front of him…

"So have you guys met Jerry's daughter?" Troy's head popped up within a millisecond. His knuckles turned white as he clenched the pen he was holding in anger. Yes, Josh's question wasn't anything demeaning, but he knew it was going there.

"Of course we have. She's the future owner of the team," Brian, the QB coach, responded, a little confused.

"How fucking fine is she? I hear she's fucking one of our players." The only thing Troy was happy about at that moment was that all eyes were on Josh right now, or else someone would notice the look of fury on his face.

"No shit!" Jay, another member of the staff exclaimed.

"Yep. She's such a whore."

That was all it took for Troy to jump out of his seat, run around the table, pull Josh out of his chair and slam him against the white board. A wide smirk appeared on Josh's face.

"Well, now we know who the player is."

* * *

"Gabsy…" David said in a sympathetic but shocked tone as soon as she finished.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I am upset you didn't tell me. I understand, you were 19 years old. People make mistakes, especially when it comes to relationships. But I am proud of how you handled it."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Now, why are you so scared to tell your Dad?"

"Because it was an inappropriate relationship! Which means he will be even more upset when he finds out who I am dating now!" she practically cried and David's face fell.

"Please don't tell me you are dating a 40 year old who is married with two kids."

"No of course not!"

"Then who could…" David was interrupted when they heard a big crash come from the room next to them. Gabriella's eyes immediately widened. She immediately hopped out of her chair and ran out of the room, with David close on her heels. As soon as they walked into the meeting room, they both froze. Brian and Jay were holding back Troy, trying to stop him from literally killing Josh. Blood was dripping down Josh's nose, there was a dent in the white board, and there were papers and binders all over the floor.

"Well now I know who you are dating."

**Please Review!**


End file.
